carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetown Film Festival
Rosetown Film Festival (RFF) is a publicly attended film festival held each March in Rosetown, Roseland, Brunant. The festival begins on September 8, lasting for eleven days. The 48th Rosetown Film Festival was held at the Habermas Theater between September 8 and September 18, 2012, though The Arts Center Rosetown will be hosting the event from 2013 on. History The RFF was founded in 1964, by John Barker (1906-1982), a prominent director and actor of early Brunanter cinema. Barker was also the Festival's first president, from its foundation until 1970. The last few years, total attendance at RFF has exceeded 10,000, with 12,300 public and industry admissions in 2013. Beginning in 2014 a select few foreign films, mostly from wikinations will be shown. List of presidents *John Barker (1964-1970) *Amelia Barnhard (1970-1974) *Edwin de Vries (1974-1984) *Carl Stopanek (1985-1988) *Pieter Calkoen (1988-1990) *J.J. Morris (1991-1992) *Jelka van Bavel (1992-1993) *Pieter Groenland (1994-1995) *Diederick Kluijskens (1996-1998) *Philip Rennet (1999-2003) *Ali Salman (2003) *Nathalie Jonker (2004-2005) *Alexander Neyt (2006-2007) *Antoni Wisnowski (2008-2010) *Philip Spring (2011-2013) *Antoni Wisnowski (2014-present) Barker Award The Barker Award, named after John Barker, is an award given out, similar to the Oscars. Barkers are presented in the following main categories: Best Film, Best Director, Best Screenplay, Best Actor and Best Actress (since 1964) Best Supporting Performer (since 1983) and Best TV Show (since 2001). In various cases an Honorary Award is given. List of Best Film Winners *1966: Triangle of Thieves *1969: The Lovebird *1970: My Boss' Daughter *1971: The Cottage *1972: Where the Ocean meets the Sand *1974: Wolf Castle *1975: The Armchair Hunters *1976: Red Hands *1980: The Crimson Blouse *1981: Trust Nobody *1983: The Wolf *1984: The Good Man *1988: My Last Bullet *1990: Children Lost in Time *1991: A Garden of Miracles *1992: His Last Wish *1993: Hans and Diederik *1996: Shadow Children *1997:'' The Network'' *1998: Raging Youth *1999: Boisterous Nights *2000: The Story of a Dreamer *2001: Vanished *2002: Let the Pistols Sing *2004: History of a Mob Wife *2005: When the Clock Strikes Ten *2006: Crocodile *2007: Sons of Adam *2008: Do You Like Ye-ye? *2009: Peppermint *2010: Sleepless Night in Brunant *2011: Karen Haig *2012: The White Album *2013: The Black Butterfly *2018: This Is Their War List of Best Director Winners *1965: Ennio Pazzini (Affair in Sint-Anders) *1969: Paul Riesner (The Lovebird) *1970: Diederick Kluijskens (The Burnt Cypress) *1971: J.J. Morris (The Cottage) *1972: Paul-Jan Seelaar (Where the Ocean meets the Sand) *1973: Herbert S. Hosen (Milk & Mocha) *1974: Ernst van den Boom (Wolf Castle) *1976: Cristove Vianna (20 Hours) *1977: Paul-Jan Seelaar (Into Maarten's Head) *1980: Michael Maybury (The Crimson Blouse) *1981: Antoni Wisnowski (Trust Nobody) *1983: Diederick Kluijskens (The Wolf) *1984: Michael Maybury (The Good Man) *1988: Antoni Wisnowski (My Last Bullet) *1990: Michael Maybury (Children Lost in Time) *1991: Lorraine Shannon (A Garden of Miracles) *1992: Geert van Miltenburg (His Last Wish) *1993: Andrew Hillan (Hans and Diederik) *1995: Tumas Deago (Obey) *1996: Nathalie Jonker (Shadow Children) *1997: Henry Parrish (The Network) *1998: Carles Botto (Raging Youth) *1999: John Fadaaq (Two Women and a Corpse) *2000: Tumas Deago (The Story of a Dreamer) *2001: Philip Spring (Vanished) *2002: Christopher Bowers (Life and Times of Hans Ziemerink) *2005: Edith van der Looy (When the Clock Strikes Ten) *2006: Alexander Forrest (Crocodile) *2007: Erik Rooymans (Sons of Adam) *2008: Wim Nelissen (Do You Like Ye-ye?) *2009: Jeroen Besseling (Peppermint) *2010: Roger Heisner (Sleepless Night in Brunant) *2011: Robert Steiner (Karen Haig) *2012: Bert Macher (The Lost Company) *2013: Nathalie Jonker (The Black Butterfly) List of Best Screenplay Winners *1969: Harry Winslow (The Lovebird) *1972: Cristove Vianna (Hipnosis) *1975: Ciaran and Eoin Hoolahan (The Armchair Hunters) *1976: Willem Sandberg (Red Hands) *1977: Paul-Jan Seelaar (Into Maarten's Head) *1981: Ciaran and Eoin Hoolahan (This Must be War) *1982: Christopher Scott (The Germans are Back) *1983: Bastiaan Barends, Diederick Kluijskens (The Wolf) *1991: Nathalie Jonker (Aquarelle) *1993: Frits de Haas (Hans and Diederik) *1995: John Fadaaq (The Wedding) *1997: Henry Parrish, Joseph Parrish (The Network) *1999: Horatio Kudbryn (Boisterous Nights) *2001: Philip Spring (Vanished) *2002: Christopher Bowers, Pieter Kalb (Life and Times of Hans Ziemerink) *2005: Edith van der Looy, Peter Krauss (When the Clock Strikes Ten) *2006: Alexander Forrest (Crocodile) *2007: Adam Martin, Christian Gordon (The Crack) *2008: Wim Nelissen (Do You Like Ye-ye?) *2009: Jeroen Besseling, Carolien Solsen (Peppermint) *2010: Adam Martin (Lethal Suits) *2013: Adam Martin (Sweet Revenge) List of Best Actor Winners *1966: Philip Rennet (Triangle of Thieves) *1970: Robert Kahn (The Burnt Cypress) *1973: Philip Rennet (Mortimer, the Mortician) *1974: Alexander Neyt (Wolf Castle) *1976: Robert Steiner (20 Hours) *1977: Alexander Neyt (The Escape) *1978: Martin Carbonell (All Aboard) *1979: Martin Carbonell (Olga) *1983: Robert Steiner (The Wolf) *1985: Pieter Groenland (Hidden) *1992: Emile Veling (His Last Wish) *1993: Adrian Coleman (Hans and Diederik) *1994: Michael Adamo Barzetti (Silent City) *1995: Daniel Canodo (Obey) *1998: Stephen Greeley (Raging Youth) *2001: Martin Vrienten (Vanished) *2002: James Roe (Let the Pistols Sing) *2006: Josep Olente (Crocodile) *2007: Miquel Ricard (The Crack) *2008: Paul de Arien (The Barzuna Council) *2010: Gregory Hume (Lethal Suits) *2013: Filip De Rycke (The Black Butterfly) *2020: Martin Carbonell (The Ruski Rogue) List of Best Actress Winners *1970: Caroline Koch (My Boss' Daughter) *1971: Mary McEveety (The Cottage) *1973: Annette Howards (Napoleon's Children) *1976: Claudia Abbes (Red Hands) *1978: Liza Norai (A Last Fraud) *1980: Maria Allard (The Crimson Blouse) *1984: Angela Miller (The Good Man) *1987: Angela Miller (The Tears of a Clown) *1991: Karen Jobse-Veerman (Aquarelle) *1996: Angela Miller (Shadow Children) *1999: Anna Lindbergs (Two Women and a Corpse) *2005: Anna Heemskerk (When the Clock Strikes Ten) *2009: Sara Bernès (Emma) *2012: Davina Henneman (The White Album) *2013: Angela Miller (A Dark Place) List of Best Supporting Performer Winners *1983: Liza Norai (The Wolf) *1984: Jan Soomer-Delsen (The Good Man) *1987: Jelka van Bavel (The Tears of a Clown) *1988: Oliver Hewton (My Last Bullet) *1991: Franka Reynst (A Garden of Miracles) *1992: Elise Knops (His Last Wish) *1995: Paul Perkins (The Wedding) *1997: Michel Bircamp (The Network) *1999: Anthony Swanson (Boisterous Nights) *2002: Liza Norai (The Worthingtons) *2004: Steve Syracuse (History of a Mob Wife) *2006: Angela Miller (Mob Wars) *2009: Dieuwke Stentler (Peppermint) *2010: Filip De Rycke (The Man Who Would Be President) *2011: Michael Adamo Barzetti (Karen Haig) *2012: Edward Goldsmith (The White Album) *2013: May Benley (The Black Butterfly) List of Best TV Show Winners *2001: De Piraat *2002: House of Sanity *2005: Brunant Is Not a Continent? *2007: Small Town Crooks *2008: Small Town Crooks *2009: Resistance *2010: Detective Huygen *2011: Motorcycle Diaries *2012: The Hard Years *2013: Caroline List of Honorary Award Winners *1973: Carl Stopanek *1978: John Barker *1980: Fabian Barthols *1983: Anatole Bircamp *1995: Ali Salman *2000: Rene Anderson *2002: Robert Kahn *2005: Martin Carlotti *2007: Jelka van Bavel Category:Rosetown Category:Film festivals